Bajo la Luna llena
by Erika Serena Tsukino
Summary: Esta es la historia de la hermosa luz de Luna presenciando los eventos más hermosos de la vida de Serena y Darién. Mal summary jejeje. One shot


**Bajo la Luna llena**

Era una bella noche en una linda playa. En un lindo y elegante restautante con vista al mar comienza esta historia.

-Darién, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?-preguntó cierta rubia-Pequeña coneja, eres bastante curiosa. No te diré nada hasta que la Luna sea visible en el mar- contesto un guapo pelinegro de ojos azul como el mismo mar que presenciaban.-Darién, no seas malo. Tengo mucha curiosidad y...-fue cortada por los labios de su novio, que la habían aprisionado, empezo con un beso tierno, pero Darién mordió el labio inferior de la rubia y pidio acceso a su boca para hacer una guerra con sus lenguas hasta que les hizo falta ese estupido gas vital llamado oxigeno o mejor conocido como el mata-pasión.

-Ahora, Serena, debes esperar a que la Luna sea completamente visible.-dijo Darién

-A veces eres muy cruel, Chiba.- dijo la joven rubia con un puchero bastante infantil.

-Y tú muy curiosa e infantil, Tsukino.- contesto.

-Yaaaa, basta y mejor vamos a ordenar pare cenar en sana paz.- sugirió la rubia, aún con su puchero, detestaba que le dijera por su apellido.

-Como ordene, princesa Serenity.- pero noto que Serena estaba emblesada viendo hacia el mar- ¿Serena? ¿Bunny? ¿Coneja? ¡TSUKINO!- gritó

-¡¿Qué quieres, Chiba?!- gritó la rubia, saliendo de sus pensamientos.- ¡Dejame pensar en paz! Si no me vas a decir nada, mejor es que me distraiga.- dijo Serena.

-Por algo habias de ser la princesa de la Luna, siempre estas ahí, ¡lunatica!- dijo Darién, casi sin pensar y cegado por el enojo.

-Bien, me largo. Nunca debí venir. Tú estúpido principe terrestre, deberías de llenar tu boca con tu preciada tierra e irte a...-lo siento, hemos interrumpido esta frase por situaciones de violencia verbal alta, seguimos con el siguiente dialogo

-Mira, Serena. No me estes faltando al respeto de esa manera. Sientate y no hagas más complicadas las cosas, Serena Tsukino.- dijo Darién.

-Chiba, tu empezaste con todo este lío, no aguantas que no te ponga atención, eres como Rini cuando nos empezamos a llevar de las mil maravillas y se enojaba cuando te hacia caso a tí. Ya se de donde saco lo berrinchuda.-dijo Serena levantandose y saliendo de la terraza, Darién la toma y no la suelta.-Sueltame, Chiba.

-Sólo te soltaré cuando me digas que no me amas, y me lo digas mirandome a los ojos. Así no volverás a saber de mi.-dijo este al borde del llanto.

-Darién Chiba, ¿cómo demonios piensas que voy a decir esa mentira? Simplemente me siento mal aquí y me senti pesímo con lo que dijiste, me ofendiste a mí y a mi gente, Darién. Después de eso, ¿piensas que no voy a estar enojada? Darién es que yo ya no se que pen...-fue callada.

Darién la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente, fue un beso lleno de amor y necesidad. No pudieron seguir ahí. Pagaron la cuenta y salieron a una cabaña, pequeña pero linda que había rentado el pelinegro. Serena se sentó en un sofá y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien y que quieres, Darién. ¿Vas a echarme en cara lo infantil que soy?-dijo ella en tono sarcástico.

-No, coneja. Sólo quiero que respires hondo y te calmes. Eres tan temperamental como Rei cuando te provocan.-dijo ahogando una carcajada.

-Bien, intentaré calmarme.-dijo respirando y contando hasta diez, no le funciono hasta que contó pero hasta diez mil.(Es en serio, contar hasta diez no funciona, desespera).

En ese instante, la Luna fue visible en el mar y Darién llamó a Serena a que saliera a la playa. Ya mucho más calmada, Serena salió con dirección a una mesa con hermosas velas y unos pétalos de rosas esparcidos por ella. Darién la esperaba a un lado de la mesa. Cuando llegó Serena, Darién se arrodilló y sacó una cajita negra:

-Mi amada Serena, mi coneja traviesa, mi todo y mi luz. Permiteme preguntarte, ¿serías la esposa de este estúpido principe terrestre?-dijo el pelinegro.

-¡Darién! ¡Si quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado!-dijo abrazando al pelinegro y soltando algunas lagrimas de emoción.-¿Aunque sea muy temperamental te quieres casar conmigo? ¿Aunque haya hecho el ridículo? ¿Aunque...- Darién la calló con un beso.

-Si, mi amor. Conejita, esas cosas que tu ves como defecto, son las cosas que te hacen única y me hacen amarte cada día más.-dijo atrayendola hacia su pecho.

-Mi amor, mi principe, mi Darién te amo tanto. Disculpa que me haya puesto así pero, yo tengo otra noticia que darte.-dijo Serena.

-¿Qué es, mi amor?-preguntó muy intrigado.

-Cielo, estoy embarazada. Pronto nacerá aquella molestia de cabello rosa. No hayaba como decirlo. Ya lo dije.-dijo viendo la cara de sorpresa de Darién.

-¡Mi Serena! ¡Mi Rini! ¿Va a nacer ya? Dios, pensé que nacería después de que el planeta se congelara por nueve siglos.-dijo sorprendido.

-Entonces no te agrada la noticia. Perdoname delicadito principe Endi-tonto, no podemos devolver al encarguito.-dijo bastante enojada.

-No es eso Bunny, es que me sorprendió. Coneja, esta es una de las mejores noticias que he recibido.-dijo cargando y dando vueltas a Serena-¿Cuando llega?-preguntó.

-La ginecologa prevee que para finales de junio y principios de julio. Un momento, ya sabíamos que Rini es de mi cumpleaños.-dijo mirando a Darién.

-Jajaja, tienes razón. Es que estoy tan emocionado que lo olvidé. Entonces, ¡tienes dos meses! Debemos casarnos en uno o dos meses o tu papá dejara huerfana de padre a la pobre Lady Serenity Elizabeth Chiba Tsukino.-dijo temblando

-¿Y quien dijo que tendría tu apellido primero? ¿Y el nombrecito ese de Elizabeth? No, señor ella es Lady Serenity Flora TSUKINO Chiba.-dijo mirando a Darién.

-No señorita, a mí no me discutas el apellido, el nombre cambialo pero lo otro no. Ella es Chiba y punto.-dijo discutiendole a Serena, cosa que no era muy buena idea.

-Mira, Darién. Yo como la futura Neo Reina Serenity juro que si no tiene primero mi apellido y el nombre de Flora decapito a tu amiguito.-dijo con fuego en la mirada.

-E-e-esta bien, lo que tu digas mi amor, princesita de la Luna.-dijo temblando y rezando por la vida de su "amiguito"

-Ok. ¡A cenar! Rini me ha estado dando más hambre de lo normal.-dijo mirando el plato de teriyaki y sushi. También el apetitoso pastel de fresa.

-Si futura señora de Chiba y pequeña niña problematica que por tí casí me dejan sin más decendencia.-dijo acariciando el vientre de Serena.

-¡Chiba, no le eches la culpa a la niña!.-dijo fulminando con la mirada a Darién.

-Cielo es una broma, Rini no tiene la culpa de tu caracter.-dijo ahogando una carcajada.

-Darién, cuando la pequeña dama nazca, no dudes en que ella y yo te haremos la vida imposible.-dijo con una mirada divertida.

-Ya es suficiente contigo, otra mini Serena, no Kami, no seas malo.-murmuró.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE DARIÉN CHIBA?!-gritó y miro a Darién de manera intimidante y con la venita al estilo anime.

-Nada, mi amor. Anda te serviré tu comida.-dijo con la gota al estilo anime.

-Siiii. ¡A comer! Tengo hambre.-dijo ya en su tono inocente. El embarazo si que le había afectado el temperamento.

_14 de Febrero, boda de Serena y Darién._

-Drew, ¿por qué no llega? ¿Se habra arrepentido?-preguntó un pelinegro a un rubio.

-Darién, estás muy nervioso. Ya experimenté todo esto, Lita llegó al altar 30 minutos después de lo previsto.-dijo riendo recordando que pensó que lo había plantado.

-Deberías reirte ahora. Lita está a un mes de dar a luz y Serena Tsukino a cinco y medio. Yo estoy más preocupado por que en uno de sus arranques emocionales se vaya a arrepentir de casarse y me vaya a dar el plantón en el altar.-dijo pensando en que pasaría si eso ocurriera.

-Ya bajale, mira ahí viene tu amada futura esposa, ya puedes relajarte.-dijo mirando divertido a Darién.

Entonces la novia iba caminando hacia el altar, llevaba un lindo vestido blanco decorado con rosas blancas y de un tirante hecho con las mismas rosas de la decoración de el vestido, una cola larga de tres metros y un velo de tul con una linda tiara de diamantes, cortesía de Darién. Serena iba tomada del brazo de su padre, caminando lentamente mientras se escuchaba la marcha nupcial. Ahí Kenji entrego a su hija y amenazo a Darién diciendo que si no se hacia cargo de su hija y su nieta, le iba a hacer su vida un infierno total y le pidio que se la cuidara como nada en el mundo. Comenzó la misa y vamos a mi parte preferida:

-Darién Chiba, ¿aceptas a Serena Tsukino como tu legítima esposa para amarla y respetarla en la salud y la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en la felicidad y en la tristeza hasta que la muerte los separe?-preguntó el padre.

-Acepto.-dijo Darién mirando tiernamente a la que minutos después sería su esposa.

-Serena Tsukino, ¿aceptas a Darién Chiba como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en la felicidad y en la tristeza hasta que la muerte los separe?-pregunto el padre a Serena.

-Acepto.-dijo mientras intercambiaban los anillos.

-Lo que Dios ha unido que no lo separe el hombre. Yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.-dijo el padre.

Entonces se dieron un tierno beso y salieron de la iglesia, donde ya se veía la luna, dejandola como testigo del amor de los dos. Entonces todos les lanzarón pétalos de rosa blanca y abrieron unas botellas de champange, bañando un poco a los nuevos señor y señora Chiba.

-Amiga, íncreiblemente te casaste después de nosotras y tienes al novio desde hace mucho.-dijo Mina con su hija en brazos.

-Mina, tengo 18, estoy a buena edad, hasta creo que joven. Tu decidiste casrte con Yaten a los 17 porque la niña quedo embarazada. Y por cierto, ¿como está Mina Jeanette?-preguntó tomando a la nena en sus brazos.

-Dile que estas bien, mi amor. Dile a la tia Serena que estas bien.-dijo haciendole caritas a su bebé.

-Toy mien, ia Ser.-contestó la niña de 1 año 8 meses.

-Ayyy, ya quiero ver que mi sobri, la pequeña dama, hable por primera vez, que emoción.-dijo Lita.

-Si pero como nos pusimos cuando Lily hablo por primera vez. Pero la emocion fue primero con Jeanette.-dijo Rei.(Nota: Lily es hija de Amy)

-Si quien diría que Amy se casara con Taiki y tuvieran primero a la nena que Rei. Aunque Lita fue primero que Amy.-comento Serena.

-Ya, niñas. Eso no quiere decir que me adelantara tanto como Mina. Lily apenas cumplio un añito.-dijo Amy sonrojada y defendiendose.

-Y Nicky tiene 8 meses. Pero Lita se nos esta adelantando ya con el segundo bebé.-dijo Rei

-Si recién tiene a Andrew Alexander y se nos está adelantando con Stefany Sophie.-dijo Mina.

-Alex tiene un año y medio y ya nos sales con Sophie.-dijo Serena.

-Bueno es que...ay no sé pero estoy encantada con la llegada de Fanny.-dijo sonriendo Lita.

-Y ya que esten más desocupadas, niñas, habíamos de hacer una reuníon de las Sailor Scouts.-propuso Serena.

-Si, que buena idea.-gritaron todas al unisonó.

_30 de Junio, cumpleaños de Serena y nacimiento de Rini._

-No puedo creer que tenga a mi molestia de cabello rosa en mis brazos. A mi pequeña Rini. ¿Lo puedes creer, Darién, amor?-dijo cierta rubia.

-Ni yo creo que haya llegado ya al mundo, y tu la trajiste mi hermosa reina, mi Serena.-dijo un pelinegro.

Entonces llegan para romper la paz Mina, Lita, Amy, Rei, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Ikuko, Kenji, Sammy, Molly y Kevin. Empezaron todos a quitarle a Serena a su bebé y la llenaron de ropa y peluches. A Serena le llevarón flores, chocolates y otros regalos por el nacimiento y por su cumpleaños. La Luna presencio todo de nuevo.

_3 de agosto de 3005, cumpleaños de Darién y nacimiento de Kousagi._

-Mami, mami. ¿Puedo cargar a mi hermanita?-pregunto cierta pelirrosada.

-Claro, pequeña Dama. Pero sostenla bien.-dijo una rubia.

-Si mami.-dijo Rini.

-Hola, mis tres amores.-dijo un hombre entrando a la habitación.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Endimión. Toma a tu regalo. A la pequeña Kousagi.-dijo la rubia entregando a Kousagi a su marido.

De pronto paso lo mismo que en el nacimiento de Rini. Llegaron los padres de Serena, las scouts con sus maridos e hijos a atosigar a la niña con regalos y todos le dieron regalos a Darién (sólo su esposa y sus amigos lo llamaban así ya que para los demas era Endimión). Todo de nuevo presenciado por la luz de Luna.

Así pasaron Darién y Serena, de una simple pelea a una familia con dos retoños. A un matrimonio feliz. A gobernar la Tierra y la Luna desde el Tokio de Cristal. Todas esas lindas hazañas presenciadas por la hermosa luz de Luna llena.

_**El rincón de Erika.**_

Hola de nuevo con este one-shot. Hoy estuve inspirada porque este 14 de Febrero digo adios a la soltería. Me caso, niñas, me caso.

Bueno se me cuidan. Besos.

Saluditos.

Erika~


End file.
